TightRope
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: I've written down every line to the first ending song to Saiyuki and will be writing a drable or one shot for each line. The main cast is the Sanzo party plus Hakuryu. Others might be mentioned. This summary may suck and is subject to change another time.


Document Opened: 02/21/2007, 09:28pm.

Authors Note:

Current time: 10:24pm.

This was going to be another installment for

"Double Dog Dare Ya" but then I still have a couple of things to work out for that so I introduce you to my self given challenge.

I wrote down every line to the first ending song to Saiyuki.

"Tightrope" and I am going to make a one shot or drabble for every line. 19 or twenty in total.

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine.(Ah to dream.). It's owned by Kazuya Minekura.

Warnings: Typical Saiyuki stuff.

No pairings or shounen-ai.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Line 1.: _That's right_ e_ven sudden tragedies come._

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www savetheinternet . com

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\

The day had gone normal enough but around the time they reached the inn it had started raining and Goku noticed the obvious changes that the three had after a few of the drops had hit them and the sky had started to rumble a little.

This time they each got their own room. And this meant they each had time to lay or sit there and think.

For Sanzo it was the Master he couldn't protect.

He had protected him against a blow that should have hit him instead. Something that was meant to kill him but someone he considered to be a greater man more deserving to live had protected him.

And the cost was his life. Sanzo sat there watching the rain fall and knew by experience that karma could indeed sometimes be a bitch.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

For Hakkai it was his love. Kanan.

He looked at his hands, She loved his hands. Even had said he was beautiful. No to him she was the one who was beautiful. She had been his everything at the time. He was grateful for the others but it was night's like these that reminded him of the fateful day. He should have been able to save her. But he was still a little too late.

He sat on the bed looking at the rainfall.

He also remembered that it was raining the first time he met Gojyo as well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gojyo lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

The rain didn't bother him like it did the others. Although when Hakkai and Sanzo were like this and the Monkey was probably asleep, And with weather being to bad to go anywhere he was stuck for the moment.

And with nothing to do makes one think and he couldn't help but think about his own past.

He wondered if the woman he had tried to win over the woman he called mother would have been happy with his death. It seemed that way at the time. He had wondered more than once why his brother had kept her from killing him. She was his real mother and not something that resulted from a adulterous husband.

He was still laying there listening to the constant splatter of the rain hitting things. He also remembered that it was raining the night he met Hakkai.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Goku sat on the side of the bed. Everyone else seemed to be in a bad mood at the moment. He remembered that Sanzo said the rain put him in a bad mood.

He had nothing against the rain but wished it stop so they would be in good moods again.

He thought Hakkai mentioned once that the rain makes them think or their pasts. Or was it Gojyo who said that, He couldn't remember who said it. It could have been Homura for all he knew.

He almost envied them for that. At least they knew what they had done or had happened. His own past was a mystery to him. Sometimes he had wondered what he had done to be put in there for so long. Was it really that bad? What would the others think if it really was that bad...What would he think.

He plopped backward on the bed and wished for the rain to stop so they would be in better moods then maybe they could get something to eat.

Authors Note:

Does something Out of character or out of place here?

Might be just me.

Oh well. Later!

Finished: 02/22/2007, 06:53-58pm.


End file.
